Time Stands Still
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: Phoebe wonders why Cole came back.But can he make her love him again?Will she forgive him for all that he did?Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Named after the song by The All-American Rejects' Time Stands Still'  
  
Phoebe could not believe what had happened. Cole was back. How could he be back? But really the question was, was he still evil? Or did he really come back to tell her how much he cared for her? Did he really want to be good? No matter what he couldn't take back what he did. Never. Phoebe loved him deep down, but he had left a deep cut in her heart that would only heal with time. Maybe not even with time. Maybe she would feel alone for the rest of her life. She couldn't let that happen though.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Phoebe said, coming in the doorway of Haliwell manor.  
  
"In here!" Paige yelled from the sunroom.  
  
"Hey. What's.up?" Phoebe said, finding her sister.  
  
Cole was standing right there. He was in her house talking to both of her sisters.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"What? Phoebe, it's me, your sister," Paige said.  
  
"I'm her because you want me to be," Cole said.  
  
"I don't want you here," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"I love you, Phoebe. And I know you love me," Cole said, and then he disappeared.  
  
"Why were you two talking to Cole? Why did you even let him in the house?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Cole? What are you talking about? We were just talking to each other. Cole isn't here. We would never let him in the house anyway," Paige said.  
  
"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Piper asked, feeling Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, just tired," Phoebe said, going to her room.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her." Paige asked.  
  
Up in her room Phoebe laid on her bed, thinking. Was Cole really there? But her sisters had said he wasn't. Maybe she was seeing things. But was he watching over her?  
  
"You were right, Cole. If you're listening, you were right. I do want you here," phoebe said to the silence in her room, hoping Cole would hear. 


	2. Cole leaves,but not for long

Cole was in the apartment he had once shared with Phoebe. He missed her so much. It was alright she thought he was evil, he deserved it. But he wished he could make her see. He wasn't evil. He loved her. Cole picked up a picture of him and Phoebe sitting on the table. He missed those good times they had had. Was it so wrong to want her back? Maybe he should just leave town. Maybe that was the answer to all his problems. Cole got out a suitcase and started packing his things.  
  
Phoebe walked to the building that held Cole's apartment in it. She took the elevator up, the whole time wondering what she would say. When she got there it was hard for her to see the place she had once lived. She found his room.to see him packing.  
  
"You're leaving?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
Cole turned around and said," Yes. I think it will be better for you. And me. I can't stand to watch you hate me."  
  
"Just like that, you come back and then you leave again," Phoebe said.  
  
"You hate me so why shouldn't I go."  
  
"I don't hate you, Cole. I'm just.mad at you," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Still, maybe I should leave; let you get on with your life. Just like you always wanted to," Cole said, shutting his suitcase.  
  
He turned around and he kissed her one last time, before he left.  
  
"Don't leave. I need you. You're not evil anymore, so why can't you stay?" Phoebe asked, crying now.  
  
"You don't love me. You're just confused. But I love you," Cole said.  
  
"I know," Phoebe said.  
  
He went down the elevator, out of her life. But little did she know that it wouldn't be for long, Cole wouldn't even leave San Francisco. 


	3. Time freezes

Cole was at the airport, getting ready to leave San Francisco. Phoebe was wanted him to leave, so that's what he was going to do. Cole didn't know where he would go. Maybe across the world. Maybe that would make Phoebe happy. Cole hated doing this. He wished Phoebe would stop hating him and forgive him already. He had tried to win her back, with no luck at all. Maybe it was time for him to give up. So that's what he was doing. Phoebe was probably having a party with her sisters right now. With balloons, a cake, maybe some party hats. Or maybe Phoebe was sad about it. Just when he was about to hand the lady his ticket, her hand froze in midair.  
  
"Uh, miss?" Cole said.  
  
The lady just stood there as if she were frozen. Frozen. Cole looked around him to find everyone frozen. Piper couldn't have done this, but what did?  
  
Phoebe left the apartment. Maybe it was best that he was gone. Or maybe she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Why did she have to be like that with him? No, she had to do this. For both of them. Maybe she would go home and spend some time with her sisters. Maybe they could take her mind off of Cole. But when she was outside the manor, a man walking his dog across the street froze with one foot in the air.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
He did not answer or move. Phoebe frowned and went in the house.  
  
"Okay, Piper, why did you freeze the guy across the street?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"The guy across the street is frozen. Didn't you do it?" Phoebe said.  
  
"No. I wouldn't use my power out in the open like that."  
  
"Huh. That's weird. I wonder what happened?" Paige said.  
  
"Maybe someone did a spell to freeze everyone across the world. Or maybe just in San Francisco," Leo said.  
  
"Maybe there's something in the book," Phoebe said.  
  
They all headed upstairs to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows. 


	4. Time Unfreezes

"There's nothing in The Book of Shadows about time freezing," Paige said, closing the book.  
  
"Then who do you think did it?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe stood and thought.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think a Haliwell has ever come up against this," Paige said.  
  
"I think I know who did it. Or he might've because he's mad," Phoebe said.  
  
"Who?" Piper and Paige asked.  
  
"Cole."  
  
"You really think he did it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, he said he was leaving and I think he was mad about it so why wouldn't he?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay. How do we find him then?" Paige asked.  
  
"At an airport," Phoebe said.  
  
"Then let's go," Piper said.  
  
"No. I have to do this. Alone."  
  
Piper stared at her for a minute. "Okay. Call if you need anything," Piper said.  
  
"Thanks. I will."  
  
Phoebe left Piper and Paige.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"I think so. I just hope they get back together," Paige said.  
  
"Wow. This is coming from the girl who wanted them apart," Piper said.  
  
"I didn't want them apart. I just tried to warn Phoebe he was evil."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I hope they get back together again too."  
  
They stood and wondered if they got back together if Cole would stop doing evil things.  
  
Cole sat in one of the airports seats. He wondered if this time freezing thing happened because of him. But how could her have done it? Cole knew the answer. Because he loved Phoebe.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe yelled, running in.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asked her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" phoebe asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Cole."  
  
"Phoebe, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You froze time. You did it because you were mad about leaving. Mad that I will never love you," Phoebe said.  
  
"Have you noticed I haven't been using my powers?" Cole asked her.  
  
"What? I guess I haven't seen you use them for a while," Phoebe said.  
  
"That's because I don't have them!" Cole yelled.  
  
Phoebe stared at him in shock.  
  
"I did it because you wanted someone normal! I did it because I love you!"  
  
"Cole, you're evil! I can't love someone who's evil!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"If I was evil would I have gotten rid of my powers?" Cole asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I need to think about all this. But could you stay in San Francisco?"  
  
"Yes. I'll stay. When you figure it out come to the apartment," Cole said, walking away.  
  
Phoebe sat down. How would she get all the people unfrozen? The truth was she did love Cole. He got rid of his powers for her. That made her love him even more because he was trying so hard. Suddenly all the people started moving and doing what they were doing before they were frozen. Phoebe got up and went to the manor to tell her sisters that everything was okay. Even though they probably already knew. 


	5. Forgiving Cole

The three sisters were in the sunroom. They were all glad that everything was unfrozen.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't think all this happened because of Cole," piper said.  
  
"What do you mean? He froze time and then he unfroze time once I asked him to stay," Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't you see it? Time froze because you and Cole and meant for each other. It's your destiny to be together," Paige said.  
  
"That couldn't have happened. Cole was evil," Phoebe said.  
  
"Exactly. Cole was evil. Now he's not. He's here to do good now," Paige said.  
  
"Would you guys forgive him if you were me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, after all you've been through. I guess I would. I mean, a love that has lasted through all that. Cole must really love you for time to freeze," Paige said.  
  
"I would probably forgive him too. But first I would tell him if he ever did something like that again, I would kill him," Piper said.  
  
"Interesting," Paige said.  
  
"I should probably go talk to him then," Phoebe said.  
  
"I guess you should," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe left and headed for Cole's apartment. The apartment that used to be Cole's and hers. It was gonna be really hard to forgive him, but she could do it. She knew she could. When she got there, she ran out of the elevator and looked around to find Cole looking out a window. He turned around.  
  
"I'll forgive you. But do me one favor, don't ever break my heart again," Phoebe said.  
  
"Deal," Cole said, going over and wrapping his arms around Phoebe.  
  
They kissed for the first time in a long time. It felt so right to Phoebe. It felt right to Cole too.  
  
"Does that mean you'll still be my wife then?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes. I will," Phoebe said.  
  
They sat and talked about everything that had happened in their lives over the past year. 


	6. Perfect

This story is dedicated to these people: Barb6, Goddess of the Heart, Queen- of-Gondor1, LozzieLiz, and Dana Grayson  
  
Things were going really good for Cole and Phoebe. Piper and Paige were happy too. Although they were still a little on edge because it would take a little while for them to trust him again. Phoebe understood that. It might take a little while for her to trust him completely, but she could do it. Life was as it was before Cole turned. He didn't have powers anymore, so he was basically normal. The three sisters were sitting in the sunroom, talking.  
  
"I think Cole has really changed, Phoebe," Piper said.  
  
"Me, too. I think he'll really make it out there now. I mean, he doesn't have his powers, so he's normal, right?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Pretty much. If you don't mind my saying, but it's gonna take a while for me to trust him completely after what he pulled," Paige said.  
  
"I understand that completely. To tell you the truth, I still need time to trust him completely too," Phoebe said.  
  
"Where is he anyways?" Piper asked.  
  
"Out looking for a job. He said he wants to join a law firm again," Phoebe responded.  
  
"That's cool. I need to look for a job again, too. So if you don't mind, I'm off," Paige said.  
  
"Bye!" Piper and Phoebe said as Paige left.  
  
"I'm happy for you, sis," Piper said, getting up and hugging Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you. You have no idea how that makes me feel," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey! Guess what!" Cole yelled, coming in the door.  
  
"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked.  
  
"I got a job!" he said.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Phoebe said, getting up and hugging him.  
  
"I think this is a Cole and Phoebe time," Piper said, leaving.  
  
"But of course I knew you could do it," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm so happy were back together. That our lives are perfect," Cole said.  
  
"It's not perfect. What with being a witch and all," phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah but, to you, that's perfect. It's normal to you," Cole said.  
  
"I guess I never thought of it like that," phoebe said.  
  
They kissed and all was well with the world for now anyways. There was still evil in the world who would try to tear them apart, but they wouldn't succeed, not this time. They would prevent it. They would stick together.  
  
Just goes to show you that some relationships that fail, may not have failed at all. They may have just been put on hold. If two people brake apart because of what one of them did, they both just have to find it in their hearts to forgive each other. Just look deep down in your hearts and find the strength to forgive each other. Sure, some people aren't meant to be together, but at least you tried. Okay, I'll stop now; I'm getting lost in my thoughts. Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
